


Before That Night

by kuhleesi



Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Play, F/M, Promise, last ko na to, mananahimik na ko after this ahhahahs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhleesi/pseuds/kuhleesi
Summary: So. What happened before the timeskip to the river?
Relationships: Jireyna, Jiro/Reyna
Kudos: 1





	Before That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory song for this chapter, y'all know how it goes by now. It's Feel It by Michele Morrone

Ever since Reyna met Jiro, trouble kept finding her. It’s like the dude was a magnet of bad luck. He was hot and all but he definitely did not seem to get along well with peace and tranquility, which wasn’t really what she needed at the moment.

Still, she was glad she got to placate Talim and convinced him that Jiro—along with his student, Tenshi—were allies. And, boy, did they need allies right now, because they were in deep shit. Pawikani, Kutob and Suwail had all managed to vanish into thin air when they were investigating the Cathedral. And short of just marching to the place and alerting all of the Guardia Civil, Reyna and Talim were forced to assume they had gone ahead without the two of the, most likely involuntarily, and they were now stuck waiting it out until dusk to meet Reza’s goon by the river.

At some point, Talim and Tenshi went off to scout the perimeter of the river, to check out where they could best be situated in case Reza decided to backstab the Bonepickers and ambush them. They barely knew him, therefore they couldn’t really trust the man. So, the four of them decided it would be Reyna and Jiro meeting with whoever Reza sends, since they were best in melee combat, while Talim and Tenshi watched their backs, hidden in a nearby house or building if they could find one since they were both best at attacking from a long distance.

For a couple of hours, it was just Reyna and Jiro on the second floor of the tea house. Mostly Reyna, though, while she stood by the window, keeping her eyes locked on the Cathedral, to see if there was even the slightest hint of movement. Jiro had come down for reasons of his own, but only for a little while.

“Still kind of weird that a whole new floor exists here now when it didn’t before.”

Reyna turned at the sound of Jiro’s amused voice. There he was, standing by the desk that was situated in the center of the room, opening the drawers, probably trying to keep his hands busy while they waited. From where she was standing, the sun hit Jiro in a way that highlighted his best features. Dimples, big, brown eyes, and messy black hair. Lord, was he tall. And that was saying something because Reyna was already tall herself.

“Weird is an understatement. We found this drawing and some nasty blood by that desk. Be careful not to touch it.” Reyna warned, turning back to the window.

“Aw, but touching weird, nasty things is so much fun.” He started to laugh, “Wait, how did you know it was nasty? Nasty as in it smelled bad or…?”

“I’m a vampire. Figure it out.”

“You just go around tasting blood without knowing where they came from?”

“Yep.”

A beat of silence.

“You’re not afraid you might drink blood that’s been poisoned? Not all blood are meant to be consumed, you know.” He said, unable to help the mentor in him from coming out. It was second nature to him at that point. He’d been teaching Tenshi how to best survive as a Sitan Hunter for a while now. And it looked like Reyna needed some potentially life saving tips herself. “There are creatures whose blood can kill you.”

She gave only a wry laugh, “I can manage just fine, thank you.” At that point, she had given up looking at the Cathedral. It was as still as a painting. If she had to stare at it for a second longer, she would go insane.

“Besides, I wouldn’t have drunk that blood. It tasted revolting. Although, that’s really on me.” Reyna shrugged, “I should have known from the smell.”

“Out of sheer curiosity, what does _my_ blood smell like?” He asked.

Reyna narrowed her eyes and Jiro could see her lick her lips as she approached him, until she was standing just in front of him, close enough that if she leaned in, she’d be able to smell him. “You sure you wanna ask that question?”

“Why, does it smell that good?” He teased, purposefully leaning into her, and her hand instinctively went to his chest to keep him at arm’s length.

“Oh, it flirts. Cute. “ Reyna laughed, patting his chest affectionately, like how one would pat a child’s head to tell them they did a good job with their drawing.

Jiro’s bigger hand went on top of her, keeping her hand where it was. Reyna froze. And then his hand slid just an inch down to tug at her sleeve.

“My sweater looks good on you.”

“Were you not paying attention when I said it’s now mine?” Reyna quirked an eyebrow, as if challenging him.

“I wasn’t planning on taking it back. I prefer how it looks on you.” Jiro said, his hand trailing back up to engulf hers.

“I promise you, it looks way better when it’s _off_ of me.”

The smile on Jiro’s lips faded. This time, it was Reyna with a smirk on her face. She felt the pace of his heartbeat quicken beneath her palm, and her fingernails dug into his shirt.

“I am a firm believer of ‘show don’t tell’, myself.” Jiro said, that smirk back on his face.

Oh, he was adorable. This was a man who’s used to charming his way out of trouble, it looks like. It made Reyna want him more.

But, like, as a snack.

“You’ll have to try harder than that to get me naked, pretty boy.”

“How hard, bloodsucker?” He said, moving forward. Reyna instinctively moved backwards and felt her lower back hit the edge of the desk.

“Tell me, do you have some kind of death wish?” She asked, the sweet smile she had exposing her fangs.

“Nope. Just a lot of curiosity.”

Without warning, she pulled him towards her by the front of his shirt and twisted around, so that it was him leaning on the desk while she pressed her body against his.

There was not a hint of fear on his face, only the most frustrating, challenging, even victorious smirk. He had to be knocked down a peg or two.

She could still feel his heart thumping beneath her fingertips, the pace rapid. This was so unlike the rush that she felt from her prey. It wasn’t adrenaline or fear rushing through his veins.

It was excitement.

Lust.

 _Huh. That’s what he’s into?_ , Reyna gave a taunting, little chuckle. He mentioned he wasn’t into ropes but _this_? This is what gets his blood going?

Jiro continues to defy her expectations of him.

Reyna leaned in close to his ear as her hand travelled lower, past the hem of his shirt. She slipped her hand under the fabric, her hands exploring his stomach and his chest, delighting in the warm, firm skin beneath her touch. He gasped, and his hand gripped her waist, tugging at his sweater— _her_ sweater, as her cold skin made contact with his. 

Goosebumps ran up and down his arms as she ran her nails slowly, agonizingly down his torso.

“You smell…” Reyna whispered, biting his earlobe, delighting in the groan he let out as he slowly fell apart beneath her, “…absolutely delicious, Jiro. Be thankful I had my fill earlier today or I would be tempted to get a taste.”

“Do it, then.” He growled.

Reyna pulled away so quickly, he had to blink in frustration and it took so much willpower for him not to make any noise of protest. She had a grin on her face, and she let out a delighted laugh.

“My, my, pretty boy. You are _too_ excited to get bitten by a vampire, aren’t you?”

“I told you,” Jiro tried to keep his voice even, “it was just for curiosity’s sake.”

“Do you know what a vampire’s bite feels like? Have you ever been bitten by one of my kind before?” Reyna slowly came towards him again, and this time she ran her finger down his neck, and stopped right at his pulse.

“Once.” Jiro replied, trying to control his breathing although his eyes were already half-closed, “Didn’t end well for the vampire, though, because it was trying to kill me so I had to kill it first.”

“First of all, I’m glad you survived that. Second, I feel like I’m at a disadvantage here.” She pouted, “I’m full. Drinking your blood would benefit you more than me at this point, so give me a good reason why I shouldn’t just walk away from you right now.”

Jiro, staying true to “Show, don’t tell” began to slip his own hand under her sweater, the fabric bunching up past her thighs to her waist, exposing the red, lace underwear she wore beneath. He could swear he caught a glimpse of it when she walked out of his apartment door earlier that day.

“Trade for the sweater?” He said, as his other hand slid up to the back of her neck to pull her closer. He didn’t wait for her to respond, instead deciding to interrupt whatever smartass retort she had prepared by pressing his lips against hers.

He hissed as her fangs broke the skin of his bottom lip and drew blood, and the sharp pain was quickly replaced by a short burst of pleasure. “Not convincing enough, Jiro.” She purred, her hand going from the side of his neck to under his jaw, as she tilted his head up to lick the blood off the corner of his mouth and bottom lip, taking advantage of his already open mouth to slip her tongue in and toy with his.

He tasted amazing. And his blood, for some reason, was warmer than the usual blood she fed on. She barely had any, though, and she found herself craving for more. To get a better taste.

At that point, Reyna had started to tear his clothes off his body, starting with the black cloak he had on. They only broke apart so that she could pull his shirt over his head, and Jiro was quick to pull her oversized sweater off of her, as well, taking in the contrast of red lace against her pale skin for only a moment before those were taken off, as well.

Their kisses grew more passionate, warm and slick tongues teasing each other, breaths mingling, neither one able to keep their hands from each other. Jiro groaned as Reyna’s tongue went to his neck, and his head fell back to give her better access, but all she did was tease and kiss and leave hickeys.

“Reyna.” He growled, pulling her closer to him, his own nails digging into her back.

“Beg for it.”

“No.” Although there was a moment when he almost did.

Her tongue went from his neck to his chest, circling around his nipple. She bit, as gently as she could, just to tease him, and the frustration of not feeling the kind of pleasure unique to her bite made Jiro growl again. His hand went to tangle into her hair, but she simply kept going lower.

“Beg, Jiro.” She said as she unbuckled and unzipped his pants.

“Never!” He choked out as her lips wrapped around his already hard shaft, her tongue circling the sensitive head.

“Fuck, fuck!” He hissed, as she took him slowly in her throat. He heard her gag but she pushed through, until he filled her completely, her head bobbing up and down to work her magic on him. His hand pulled her hair and held her head as he filled her completely, until she pulled away, gasping for air.

Reyna spat on her hand for more lubrication and stroked his dick in a pace that almost took him over the edge.

Almost.

Until she slowed down and rose back up to her feet, kissing his mouth, before her lips made their way to his neck, licking at the skin just above his pulse. Her hand did not let go of him, still stroking him up and down but slowly now, agonizingly slowly.

“All you have to say is one word, Jiro.”

“Reyna, goddammit.” His hand was practically pushing the back of her head towards his neck.

“Please—fuck!” The last word he let out as a loud moan, while her fangs sunk deep into his vein. He tasted like whiskey. The kind that burned going down, but it was the most exquisite, intoxicating, kind of burn.

Jiro felt light-headed, but after the brief moment of sharp pain came a pleasure so overwhelming, so addicting, that he knew he would never be able to feel this good again. This was what pushed him over the edge, what made him come all over her hand.

When she pulled away and blood begun to drip from his wounds, he could see his own blood dripping down her chin. She licked his cum off her hand and dragged the back of her hand from her chin to her mouth so she could lick the blood off. Her skin was practically glowing from the feeding.

“ _More._ ” Jiro demanded, taking her by the waist as they both worked to sweep the papers off the desk. He lifted her up to sit at the edge of the desk, and he paid her back the best way he knew how.

He left hickeys on her neck, her breasts, her thighs. He was feeling light-headed, but it wasn’t bothering him. He was still riding the high from her bite. Her fingers were leaving blood trails on his neck and chest, but she licked every drop until his wound had stopped bleeding. She licked his wounds at the same time as his fingers plunged in her, and they both let out moans of pleasure. Her, from the way he curved his fingers inside her and moved in and out of her; Him, from another wave of pleasure when her saliva made contact with his wounds.

Reyna pulled back just enough so she could look him in the eye, with her fingers dripping with his blood, so he can see her slowly push two of her own fingers into her mouth to lick his blood clean. This made him go down on his knees, and she fell back on the desk completely as his tongue slid into her.

“Oh, fuck, yes. Right there, Jiro, just right there.” She cried out as he hit her sweet spot with his fingers and his tongue circled her clit.

He felt her legs shake, and saw her body writhe, back arching, as she, too, went over the edge at the height of her pleasure.

Somehow, they both still had strength in them. There was only the slight pause as Jiro stood back up to watch Reyna as she rode the wave of her orgasm. And then, she was wrapping her legs around his waist, and with that, he entered her fully, and she couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure again. 

“Can you take any more?” She asked, her fangs grazing against his shoulder so she could let him feel how good he was making her feel. 

“Do it. It’s okay.”

“Tell me the moment you can’t handle it anymore, okay?” She said, before sinking her fangs into his shoulder, once again drawing blood. He began to move harder into her, moaning her name, as she drunk again. It was a good thing Reyna had perfected the art of latching on to those she fed on whenever they moved too much.

Jiro felt another wave of pleasure incoming, and a slight, dull dizziness. There was pain, too, both from her bite and her nails scratching his back, but what was the pain compared to the euphoria he was feeling?

“Reyna.” He groaned, slowing down to pace himself.

She immediately pulled away and kissed him in the mouth. All he could taste was slightly metallic, but to her, she was drinking the most expensive kind of whiskey.

“That’s it. More!” She had begun to move her hips against his, feeling another building wave of pleasure slowly overcoming her.

“Fuck, Jiro, I’m going to—” She let out another loud moan, as the wave carried her over the edge again. When he felt her walls tightening around him, Jiro groaned out Reyna’s and came a second time.

Satisfied at last, they fell back against the desk, panting.

“Hope that helped your curiosity.” She laughed, breathlessly, as his hand traveled down her chest and stomach. Jiro felt his knees shaking, so she scooched off the desk so they could both collapse on the floor, instead.

“To be honest, you never explained what I smelled or tasted like.” He managed to say.

She laughed and gave him a slight push, “You smell and taste like very expensive whisky. Also your blood literally feels like it’s on fire.”

“Does it? Interesting.”

A pause.

“Do you ever want to do this again, in the future?” He asked.

“Assuming we don’t die tonight, you’d have to buy me dinner first.” She said. “Or at least a gahum idol.”

“No, _you_ need to buy me a gahum idol.” He countered as they both started to dress again.

“If this mission is a success and Andrade pays us well, why the hell not?” She said, shaking her hair out before moving to exit the room, “Now, if you don’t mind. I’m gonna go clean up so Tenshi and Talim don’t get disturbed by all the blood.”

Reyna practically jumped when she saw a red light at the corner of her eye. She almost stabbed what it was before she realized it was just Talim.

“What the fuck—how long have you been standing there for?” She snapped.

“Long enough.” Was his only reply, and though his mask was covering his entire face, she knew he was looking her up and down,

“I’m gonna look for Tenshi. I guess she hasn’t come back yet. Bathroom’s over there.” Talim turned to go back down the stairs as he pointed to another door by the other end of the hall.

Reyna growled at the back of his head and said, “You know that’s creepy, right, Talim?”

“Clean the blood off yourself first, Reyna. You shouldn’t be playing with your food in the first place.” He said before disappearing downstairs.

Reyna scoffed, but turned towards the bathroom to clean off what she could, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> last smut qu0h na tu0h pramis. quota na ko sa smut shshshhs


End file.
